Tus lindos y estúpidos recuerdos
by Outerside
Summary: Cada uno de los personajes que conocemos tiene un lindo o un estúpido recuerdo que contar o querer olvidar, por mas tonto que suene, por mas triste que se vea, es bastante divertido ¿te gustaría ver esas historias contadas desde el mismo punto de vista del personaje?. ¡Personaje en portada!
1. Damien

Hola...este mucho gusto a todos, mi nombre es Ayano o pueden decirme Aya :), vengo de tierras lejanas(de Smash bros) a dejarles mi primer fanfic de South park!

espero les guste muchos! aun que si tengo fallas jamas duden en decirme, que eso me hace mejor escritor en futuro :D

Personaje de hoy: Damien

**Disclaraimer: South park no me pertenece, si así fuese no se que estaría haciendo aqui**

* * *

**1-Damien es ingenuo**

South Park, Colorado, un pequeño y frió pueblo montañés, con animales rabiosos, perros gay, personas que se cambian de sexo porque si… ya saben cosas totalmente normales. En fin este día a sido particularmente raro, en este minuto me dirijo hacia mi casa…en el infierno…pero les contare de todas formas lo raro que a sido el día de hoy

Todo partió hoy en la mañana…

* * *

**(Flash back- Lunes 7:30 de la mañana)**

Me levante como todas las mañanas me di un baño, me puse mi ropa y fui a comer, vi que mi padre había dejado una nota en la nevera pero me dio flojera leerla, ya que, seguramente diría algo como _"Estaré todo el día con mi amado Sadami~" _no saben cuánto asco sentí ante ese pensamiento…fui a azotar a un par de almas en pena, tome mi bolso negro y subí a la superficie, en South park con mi padre tenemos una casa aparte, parece ser una casa normal y a veces me quedo hay…

Caminaba hasta la escuela cuando me llego un mensaje a mi teléfono, cuando lo reviese pues…

— ¿"HB" y que mierda significa eso? — dije a la mitad del camino, era un mensaje de Gok Zarah o mejor conocido como Bradley, el niño que salvo a este pueblo de ese monstro, se hizo mi amigo un día en el que se hundió en la nieve, lo saque y le dije que algún día me debería un favor — Quien sabe, idioma alienígena quizá— dije refiriéndome que él está en el espacio buscando su origen…

Se me mucho idiomas por el simple hecho de ser el Anti-cristo, pero aun así jamás vi ese "HB" en mi vida, seguí mi camino sintiendo que algo se me olvidaba. Llegue a la estúpida escuela bastante temprano, fui a mi casillero y encontré 2 regalos y 3 cartas que guarde en mi bolso para abrirlos después…era bastante raro, nunca nadie me daba nada y hoy le agarro conmigo, ¡Ja seguramente sería una broma de los chicos!

Iba caminando hasta el salón hoy teníamos Matemáticas y yo no tenía ganas de estudia aun, a así que me fui a paso lento, de un momento a otro vi a Bebe y Wendy llamándome desde atrás, lo único que atine a pensar en ese minuto fue un _"¿Que putas quieres?"_

— Hey Damien solo quiero darte esto — Dijo la peli-negra al tiempo que de daba un regalo con forma rectangular — ¡Espero te guste! — sonrió

— Am…este gracias…creo— estaba sumamente confundido ¿la perra de Stan me estaba dando un regalo?

— Oh cariño yo no me quedar atrás tampoco— Bebe le regalo una caja pequeña y un beso en la mejilla — Estoy segura de que te gustara— le guiño el ojo

— Este si claro, lo que tú digas— me fui con ellas hasta el salón mientras guardaba los regalos, no tenía ni la más mínima idea de lo que pasaba, de seguro me estaba perdiendo algo…um…Navidad, naa esa fue el año pasado, ¿pascua? pero esa fue hace 3 meces, jaja ese día recuerdo que el señor Garrison metió sus huevos en chocola- en que estaba…, este ¿día del niño?, no, no ok…

Llegue a la clase y todo parecía estar en orden, aun que muchos de la clase me dijeron feliz día, ¿feliz día de qué? ¿De los inocentes? En fin fui a tomar asiento y…me dormir sobre mi banco. Escuche cuando el profesor llego y me regaño por dormir en clase. Al almuerzo me lleve aun más sorpresas

— ¿Craig? — dije mirando atónito como todo su tema es decir, Clyde, Token, Tweek y Kevin estaban frente a mi mesa, mientras yo sostenía un pan con jamón entre mis manos

— Damien— dijo el peli-negro con su estúpida voz monótona, esa voz haría pesimista a cualquiera

— ¿Necesitas algo Tucker? — pregunte mientras comía de mi pan, después casi me atragante cuando vi que él, ese chico sin corazón, el más bastardo, el que batió el récord de idas a la oficina del Sr. Makey…me estaba dejando una pequeña bolsita en la mesa

— No te acostumbres Thorn— dijo mientras se retiraba

— Hay…me pregunto cómo llegamos a ser amigos— dijo Clyde con una sonrisa — Aquí tiene Damien~ disfrútalo— dijo mientras me daba un sobre y seguía a Craig

—¡GAH NO ME DEJEN SOLO! —grito Tweek— Ng…espero te gusten, ¡NO ME MATES OH DIOS SERIA MUCHA PRESION SI ES QUE NO TE GUSTARA AHHHHHH! — decía ese paranoico mientras se jalaba el pelo

— Tranquilo Tweek, Damien están inofensivo como una mosca— lo relajo Token, ese bastardo hijo de puta…— Aquí tienes el tuyo gózalo, ahora vamos a que tomes café Tweek

— Siii, café— corrió el rubio

— Este…— Kevin el asiático, seguía allí dejo su regalo y me dijo— Que la fuerza te acompañe— y salió corriendo…

Yo me quede ahí, con las palabras en la boca…

— Que mierda acaba de pasar…— fue lo único que pude pronunciar, intente meter todos los regalos al bolso pero no me cabían si decidí abrirlos mientras seguía comiendo mi pan

Comencé con los de mi casillero, el primero era de Bradley el niño bicurioso, el que está loco por Butters, que me dejo un par de guantes color negro, no estaban nada mal considerando que este condenado pueblo es mas frio que la propia Antártida, aun que estoy seguro que lo izo pensando en cómo Butters podría follárselo de mil maneras luego fue el regalo de Jimmy que me dejo una recopilación de los chistes mas graciosos del mundo…meh. Proseguí con las 3 cartas la primera era de Red

"_Damien espero lo pases muy bien en tu día muy especial, te dejo este pequeño obsequio junto con la carta, muchos, muchos besos para ti_

_Cariños Red Tucker_

_Pd: No te lo digo de frente porque estoy enferma y seguramente tuve que hacer que alguien te diera esto"_

Estaba dándome golpes contra la mesa, era tan rosa y cursi y para mejorarlo me dejo un bolígrafo rojo con una cruz invertida en la punta, era bonito pero

— Es-tan-cursi— decía mientras me golpeaba la cabeza contra la mesa repetidas veces — Ahora cual sigue…am…o Thomas…este ese era…¡el niño al que Craig dijo que le lavaría la ropa! La letra se veía bien temblorosa se notaba las veces en las que dijo groserías y se le movió el lápiz se los leo como yo lo vi:

"_Damien, le dejo a usted este rhssjhlo (regalo) y espero lo disfrute ahora estoy de viaje con mi svfgvsgd (cosa que no entendí) madre y no puedoehgfrv (puedo) dárselo persdhrnalmente (personalmente) pero me encantaría!, si más que decir se despide Thomas EL VERGA LARGA!_

_Pd: no puedo cree que escribí eso_

_Pd2: perdí mi PUTO borrador_

_Pd3: ¡Diablos volví a escribir la grosería!"_

No podía evitarlo estaba cagado de risa, estaba mas que seguro de que la mayor parte de la cafetería me miraba extrañado, ese niño era un caso. Me regalo un cuaderno rojo con calaveras por aquí y por allá, ¡jaja mas cuaderno donde garabatear! Abrí la última carta que era de Bradley el mormón, casi bonito con solo pensar en esa palabra…pero no lo hice por que adoro mi almuerzo

"_Para el Anti-cristo, no me agras mucho ya que en si eres…ya sabes…hijo de…am…ya tu sabes!, en fin te dejo este obsequio me costó tanto entrar a la maldita tienda para comprarlo así que al menos espero que no lo tires a la basura_

_Bradley"_

Me dio mucha curiosidad el hecho de que este tipo me diera algo, asi que saque lo que estaba en el fondo del sobre y vi una cruz invertida con pelotitas rojas… ¡JA JA AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE LE COSTO!, el bastardo ese se esmero en entrar a una tienda por esto, se veía bonito asi que me lo puse

Seguí abriendo regalos, Wendy me dio un libro…me dio puto libro de… ¿el cáncer de mama?, Bebe me dio un peluche que era igual a mí, tenía hasta mis sensuales ojos rojos, Craig me dio un llavero con el numero "6", Token me dio un vídeo juego, Kevin me dio una pinche espada láser… ¿qué vergas voy a hacer con una espada láser? Clyde me dio un cupón para tacos y Tweek me dio unas galletas hechas en casa…de café obviamente, ¡el día en que ese paranoico de algo que no contenga cafeína, yo dejaría de quemar cosas seguro!

* * *

Las horas siguientes fueron lo mismo era regalo tras regalo, felicitación y felicitación, por favor gente ¡NO SE QUE DÍA SE CELEBRA HOY, LO ÚNICO QUE SE ES QUE HOY ES UN PUTO LUNES!. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo con eso en mente choque con alguien, mejor dicho 4 cabecitas pequeñas, eran esos mocos de 15 años el hermano de Broflovski, la hermana del cara dura de Craig, la hermanita del pervertido de Kenny y el niño emo. Me estaban mirando como si yo fuera todo lo que les importara

— ¿Se les perdió algo? — pregunte

— Hey no sea grosero— dijo Karen haciéndome un puchero — Venimos a darle su regalo

— ¿Regalo? — ¿ósea como que hay más? Esperen esa "ósea" queda muy fresa, ¿puedo retractarme?

— Si aquí tienes el nuestro es de parte de los 4— dijo Ike el niño canadiense

— Y este es de los góticos…— me quede mirando al niño gótico unos cuantos minutos ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Ferkle? — Solo llévate tu conformitas regalo ¿quieres?

— ¿Ah?, si claro— tome las cosas y lo mire

— ¿Algo que decirnos motherfucker? — decía esa peli-roja ¿Ruby?

— ¿Gracias? — sin más que decir o hacer se largaron de mi vista

— ¿Niños…quien los entiende?

* * *

Seguí recibiendo cosas de Stan recibí otro vídeo juego, de Kyle recibí otro libro pero del apocalipsis…eso estaba bien, de Kenny recibí "ramera 20" típico de él, de Cartman fue un "respeta mi autoridad" al que me encargue de darle el claro ejemplo de la "seña Tucker". Mole vino por la ventana del salón entro como si nada me dejo una caja de cigarros y se fue, pude ver claramente como era perseguido por los maestros mientras el blasfemaba a Dios, Gregory me dio un fino abrigo, Butters me dio un ramo de rosas rojas…fue marica pero el ramo era lindo…no puedo cree que pensé eso lo que más me sorprendió fue cuando apareció mi mejor amigo que no había visto en todo el día

— ¿Pip? — lo mire curioso

— ¡Hola Damien! — me saludo alegremente como siempre

— No te había visto en todo el día

— Lose, lose no puedes vivir si mi— bromeo

— Muy gracioso inglesito, muy gracioso— lo mire entrecerrando los ojos — ¿Y qué te trae ante mi malévola presencia?

— ¡Malévola ni que ocho cuartos, ere más inocente que un sol con carita sonriente!

— ¿Viniste a burlarte de mí?

— ¡Oh no, solo vine a darte esto? —decía el rubio mientras sacaba una caja de su bolso — Este es tu regalo

— Muchas gracias— dije recibiéndolo, hasta que se me ocurrió preguntar — ¿Oye Pip…porque todos me dan regalos hoy?— pregunte

— Damien será que tu…— se le formo una mueca extraña en la cara que no pude deducir — Lo siento, yo no puedo ji ji— y se fue corriendo dejándome solo en el pasillo

— ¿Y a este que mierda le hice?

Abrí mi regalo y vi que era una bufanda roja con negro me la puse inmediatamente por que tenia mas frió que la mierda.

* * *

Y así llegamos al presente, me pase todo el puto día de aquí allá recibiendo regalo, nunca pude saber que día era hoy hasta que llegue casa cubierto en serpentinas y un gorrito de fiesta, vi a mi padre que estaba sacando un pastel del refrigerador

— Oh cariño llegaste, déjame que te felicite como corresponde— decía mi padre mientras me abrazaba como si yo fuera un muñeco o algo así — ¿te divertiste hoy en la escuela?

— Algo así, muchas personas me dieron regalos y felicitaciones…

— O eso es muy bueno cariño, vamos para que comamos tu pastel

— ¿Oye papa? — iba a preguntar, nadie me lo había dicho, ni si quiera Pip fue capaz de decirme la gran incógnita que tenia — Papa… ¿Qué se celebra hoy?

— Damien…

— ¿Si pa'?

— Hoy es tu cumpleaños

* * *

Espero les aya gustado, Damien para mi no mata ni a una mosca, que maldiga todo lo que quiera pero no puedo imaginarlo tan malo

sgdyyfgvygygfv sin mas que decir Ayano se va

Good night!


	2. Henrietta

Holas...hehehe si...se que me demore mucho en publicar y en verdad lo siento mucho, se que no tengo perdón ni de Cthulhu! -se va a llorar aun rincón-

Muchas gracias a mis hermosos 4 reviews, los aprecio mucho! al igual que los fav y follow! *A* son unas estrellas!

En fin les dejare el capitulo de san valentin...que no alcance a publicar el 14 pero la intención es lo que cuenta! ¿verdad?

Lamento si los góticos me salieron algo OOC, pero déjenme decirle que aun no manejo en su totalidad a todos los personajes...

**Personaje de hoy:** Henrieta

**Disclaraimer: South Park no me pertenece, si así fuese no se que estaría haciendo aquí.**

* * *

**2- El Amor conformista de Henrietta**

No es como si fuera algo importante, pero las conversaciones con los góticos no suelen ser muchas y por lo general son para hablar de cuanto odiamos a nuestros conformistas padres y compañeros, en verdad que yo no esperaba que sacaran un tema tan…am…_**especialito**_ el día de hoy…

Todo comenzó cuando Firkle llego a la parte de atrás de la escuela…

* * *

**(Flash back- Miércoles 10:30 de la mañana)**

Estábamos reunidos como siempre en la parte trasera de la escuela, yo estaba leyendo un libro mientras fumaba de mi pipa, Michael tomaba un poco de café y Pete simplemente estaba fumando mientras miraba al horizonte. La puerta fue abierta dejando ver a nuestro más pequeño miembro, Firkle quien traía ligeramente el seño mas fruncido de lo común, los demás se lo quedaron viendo para que el silencio fuera roto por Michael.

— Y que tal tu conformista examen ¿pasas o no? — dijo el gótico más alto

— No me preguntes eso —respondió el más pequeño quien solo tomo asiento en la parte de atrás y se recostó

— ¿Y ahora que tiene el enano? — pregunto Pete

— Seguramente reprobara y por eso esta así— decía Michael tranquilamente mientras tomaba de su café

— No deberías preocuparte por esas cosas tan conformistas— le dije yo, al momento en que este simplemente me miraba suavizando su rostro hasta llegar al normal…que era básicamente mas frio que el de Tucker

— No me preocupa reprobar, porque no lo haré —dijo con su tono de voz bajo

— Quizá al enano le preocupa otra cosa…—soltó el de mechas rojas

Georgie saco su navaja y comenzó a hacer dibujo en el muro, y entre sus dibujos de personas ahorcadas y líneas de conteo se asomo, por lo que pude ver, un corazón. Un puto corazón conformista…que tres segundos después apuñalo con furia, repetidas veces. Comencé a pensarlo un poco más y me di cuenta de la obvia verdad.

— Chicos, el enano está enamorado.

Redgoth casi se ahoga con su cigarro, Tallgoth escupió la mitad del café que estaba bebiendo y Kindergoth apago la radio con sorpresa. Ese tipo de reacciones les pasaban una vez a las mil, era todo un espectáculo.

— No es cierto, ese tipo de sentimientos es de conformistas —Redgoth miro al pequeño gótico— Aun que…

Yo, Pete y Michael nos miramos con una de esas sonrisas que casi nunca teníamos en el rostro.

— Suelta todo, cual es... ¿el hermano de Broflovski, Ike? —dijo Pete

— Quizá sea Karen…—dijo Michael

— Oh… ¡Ruby Tucker! —y a juzgar por la cara que puso Georgie, no me había equivocado— Así que la hermana del cara dura de Tucker…

— ¡No es cierto! —el pequeño debería gradecer que usaba maquillaje.

— ¿Entonces cual Karen? Eres un casanova conformista…—le dijo Pete

— También su admirador secreto…Filmore~

Por las expresiones que tenia Firkle en el rostro, estaba segura que el enano quería vomitar o mandar todo a la mierda. Yo al ser la única mujer del grupo, podía comprender algunas de las expresiones de mis compañeros góticos…lo que me parecía estúpidamente conformista y ñoño. Aquí fue cuando el tema se salió de control.

— No, ese le lame las suelas a Ike —dije yo, dándole una calada a mi pipa

— ¡Si no es Ruby o Karen es Ike!, sabía que te volverías gay por ser _"el mas inconformista de todos"._ —se burlo el de mechas rojas— Ya ni te conformas con las mujeres

— No soy gay. Como tu —le dijo fríamente

— De que hablas, yo no soy gay, no me compares con el resto de los conformitas de esta escuela —Pete se estaba enojando y yo solo me aguantaba las risas, es decir los góticos no mostramos nuestras emociones…y esto era todo lo contrario a lo que solemos ser.

— ¡Oh por favor, estoy seguro que te revuelcas con el niño vampiro! —el peli-negro de ojos verdes, mirando al peli-rojo con su único ojo visible.

— ¡No es cierto, pequeña sabandija! —se defendió

— Eso nos explicaría por qué el otro día, Henrietta y yo te vimos con ese niño en el cine —reflexiono Michael, ¿¡ese idiota le había dicho lo que creo que dijo!?

— Eso no es-

— Espera Pete…—el oji-verde le puso una mano en la boca— ¿Que hacían juntos en el cine? —el peli-negro sonrió de medio lado, mierda, Michael no se había medido

— Nada —dije rápidamente

— Apuesto a que fueron a ver _"50 sombras de grey"*,_ para comerse un rato en el conformista cine —Redgoth sonrió de medio lado.

— ¡No es cierto! —les grite algo enojada

— Si es cierto —estaba perpleja, los otros dos nos miraron con sorpresa en sus rostros pálidos — Soy tan no-conformista, que no me conformo con negarlo.

Oh Tallgoth estaba muerto.

— ¡Desgraciado, quedamos en que nadie lo sabría! —lo confronte ante la mirada de los otros dos— ¡Te hice júralo por Cthulhu!

— Yo no sigo promesas conformistas —dijo y antes de que se terminara su café, se lo vacié en la cabeza— ¡¿Qué te sucede puta teñida**!?

— ¿¡A quien le llamas teñida!? —dije indignada

— A ti, a quien más, todos sabemos que eres rubia no pelinegra —dijo el más alto

— Pfff, tu eres castaño —rio Pete dándole la ultima calda a su cigarro

— ¡Tu peli-rojo! —dije yo y Michael al mismo tiempo

— En resumen, ustedes son unos conformistas teñidos —finalizo Firkle, jugando con su navaja.

La conversación murió ahí, la tarde paso y todos nos fuimos.

Cuando salía de la escuela vi como Firkle le daba una nota con una rosa negra a la hermana de Tucker. Al final tenía razón, el mocoso si estaba enamorado. Al otro lado estaba Pete compartiendo una copa de "sangre" con el niño vampiro… ¡sabia que tenían algo!

Quería pasar junto a ellos y darles una mirada con todas las letras de _"Lo sabía, malditos románticos conformistas"_, a sus conformistas romances de pacotilla, pero antes de si quiera dar un paso más una mano tomo la mía.

— ¿Quieres ir a ver _50 sombras de grey_?

El humo de cigarro lleno el ambiente.

— Eres un idiota Michael.

Puto amor conformista.

* * *

Lamento si me salio mal y muy corto pero los góticos y sus personalidades son difíciles :'D en verdad lo siento...-se va a llorar-

Si quieren un personaje o tienen una sugerencia no olviden decírmela~

*- 50 sombras de grey: se estreno hace dos dias y todo el mundo se volvió loco, yo ya la vi...y me dio risa XD

**- El cabello teñido: una vez lei en tumbrl un headcannon de los góticos que decía, que el color de cabellos de los góticos mas grandes era teñido, siendo Firkle (Georgie) el unico con el cabello natural.

ahora responderé los review que no alcance a responder en su momento lol

* * *

**Isla:** Muchas gracias por amar el cap de Damien!, no crei que a alguien le gustaria ;A; gracias por comentar, me hace feliz :'D

**Xanderfiles:** Aqui esta el siguiente capitulo y muchas gracias por el cumplido, lo aprecio mucho ;v;

Bueno hasta aqui el capitulo, gracias por leer!

_-Jutertone_


End file.
